


In for a pound

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel is fairly sure it's been building for months now, and that even without the alcohol it would've happened at some point.  Only a matter of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In for a pound

**Author's Note:**

> Initially written for the [Girls Just Wanna Have Fun](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/75719.html) commentfic meme and posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/47721.html) on 5/3/11.

They're drunk when it finally happens, which is probably at least half the reason it happens at all. Though Danneel is fairly sure it's been building for months now, and that even without the alcohol it would've happened at some point. Only a matter of time.

Jensen's left to grab more beer from the kitchen, leaving an empty space on the couch to Danneel's left and Jared practically sprawled over her on the right. She's still not entirely sure how he got there, just a natural progression as the night wore on, she figures. He smells like booze, cologne, and sweat. He smells _clean_ and so fucking good and all she can do is turn into it, one hand reaching up to curl into his thick, dark hair.

"Fuck, _Danni_ ," Jared whispers against her mouth, shuddering slightly as his hand, warm and huge, drops to her side, one thumb pushing at the cotton of her t-shirt.

Danneel gives a hum of acknowledgment before tipping up to steal a kiss, back arching as their tongues meet. It's a little bit off and a little uncoordinated with Jared twisted to face her, one leg half over hers as he tugs her closer, gets his hand on her bare skin. She grabs hold of his shirt and feels nothing but solid muscle under her palm.

It's different from what she's used to of course, the solid breadth of him nearly overwhelming. But he's gentler than she expected, his touch slow and unsure as he runs a thumb along the bottom swell of her breast, his breath hitching against her opened mouth when she slips her hand down his chest and stomach to palm the growing bulge between his legs.

Opening her eyes, she spots Jensen in the doorway to the kitchen, three beers dangling from his hands. And then Jared's thumb brushes over her nipple, toying with it through her bra and she gasps, body arching with a shock of pleasure.

Somehow, she manages to keep her eyes on Jensen.

Jared can't see him. Doesn't know. And time stretches for a second, turns tense and sharp as Danneel wonders if maybe she misread this whole thing, maybe fucked it up for all of them.

But then Jensen carefully bends to set the beers on the carpet. Stands back up and rests against the door jamb, leaning into it for support as he gives a single, nearly indiscernible nod.

Relief and delight rush in from all sides, making her giddy even as she groans a low, "Oh _fuck_." She curls her fingers in Jared's hair and yanks his mouth up to hers, kisses him with a fury that's been building for way too fucking long. And Jared responds exactly as hoped, surging forward to take everything she's offering, his hand slipping under the thin fabric of her bra to palm her breast, grunting harsh and needy into her mouth.

Her thumb catches on the top button of his jeans and she breaks the kiss to better focus on getting it undone, her lips skimming along the stubble of his jaw.

Keeping Jensen's presence a secret, she bites along Jared's jawline and finally gets her hand inside his jeans, feels the hot length of his cock through his boxer briefs. Then, curling her hand over him, she murmurs, "He's watching us. Right now. Jensen's watching."

She can't help but grin when Jared's only response is a low, throaty growl. Her gaze flickers to Jensen once more, catches him resting a hand against his stomach, the other rubbing the front of his jeans.

"God, he's _hard_ , Jared," she breathes, her voice hitching as Jared's teeth scrape her throat. She presses the heel of her hand against Jared's dick, trying to match the rhythm Jensen has on himself. "Almost as hard as you. _Fuck_."

Her head drops back then and Jared stops touching her only long enough to push his underwear down, freeing his dick. Dark hair falls over his eyes as he kisses her again, and she closes her hand around his cock, a bead of pre-come already leaking from the tip. His hands grapple with her shirt, shoving to push her bra up and out of the way and she arches into it, offering.

She feels lost in sensation, lost under the onslaught of Jared's attention and it's like blinking through a fog as she opens her eyes again and lifts her head to see Jensen still watching, eyes dark and heavy-lidded, lips parted.

"Jensen," she manages, a little breathless as Jared growls hotly into her ear, tongue flicking at the lobe.

Jensen doesn't respond, but Danneel watches as he unzips his jeans and slips a hand inside, his eyes never leaving them for a second.

He looks gorgeous. Hungry. And she practically shudders with want as Jared rocks into her. She grips him harder, strokes him like she's done so many times with Jensen. This isn’t her favorite angle and she doesn’t know the way Jared likes it, doesn’t know if he wants it hard and fast or slow and loose, just knows she really likes the feel of him in her hand and the quiet noises he’s making.

Jared's tongue dips into her ear then and he groans softly, breath warm as he says, "He still watching?"

Danneel whines and tries for a nod, every nerve in her body screaming for more. So much more.

"Think he wants me to fuck you?"

She gasps at the image that springs to mind, her grip on Jared's shoulder tightening as she struggles to not completely lose it. Like hell is she giving up control now that they're all finally here, on the same damn page for once. And Jensen's still watching, his shirt hiked up to show his belly, cock hard and thick and gorgeous in his fist. She wonders what part of this he's enjoying most: sharing his girlfriend with his best friend, or sharing his best friend with his girlfriend.

She doesn’t let herself think on it for too long. In for a penny, as the saying goes.

With her eyes still locked on Jensen, Danneel releases Jared's cock to drag her nails up his stomach and around his side, her entire body arching forward. "Yeah," she says, her voice cool and steady. "Yes. God, fuck me, Jared. He wants you to."

They both hear Jensen moan then, low and delicious as Danneel wraps her legs around Jared's hips, skirt bunched up to her waist, and draws him into another sloppy kiss. Jared all but collapses against her, his entire body rocking forward, blocking her in. He kisses like he's starving for it, tasting of tequila and lime and tortilla chips, and she buries her hands in his hair, loses all sense of time as Jared fucks her mouth with his tongue.

She barely notices when the couch dips beside her, her eyes snapping open in surprise as another pair of lips brushes against her ear.

"So fucking hot, baby. The way you're letting him. _Wanting_ him."

Breaking the kiss, she tips her head back to meet Jensen's gaze and sucks in a sharp breath as Jared ducks down to lick and bite at her neck. Her control is slipping, but with Jensen at her side, his hand resting lightly atop her head, she can't help but feel completely okay with it.

And she's so fucking turned on right now she just might explode.

"You really gonna let him fuck you?" he asks, leaning in to skim his lips along her cheek.

It's Jared who answers first, Danneel already too strung out, head swimming with possibilities. "Please," he says, a growl against her collarbone, his broad hands cradling her hips, holding her to him. "Please, Danni. Let me."

Jensen kisses her temple and then the corner of her mouth and then swallows her answer with a hungry little moan just as Jared slips one hand between her legs to touch her through her soaking panties. With an easy shift of her hips and a crook of Jared's thumb, he slips past the cotton and Danneel's head drops back with a sharp moan as one thick finger pushes up inside her, Jensen's breath hot against her ear, Jared mouthing her neck.

She feels hot all over, sweltering under the weight of her clothes and the two men atop her. She tugs at Jared's hair with one hand, reaches for Jensen with the other, lets out another whimper as Jared fucks his finger deep inside.

"Jen-- Jensen--"

Words fail her, but thankfully Jensen seems to get the message, and he gently pulls away to tug off his own shirt before helping with hers, Jared watching with dark eyes and flushed cheeks. Jensen takes his time with her bra, dragging each strap slowly off her shoulders and then leaning in to suck at her right nipple, the lacy fabric hanging loose across her chest.

She arches into it and Jared responds in kind, grunting softly as he slides in a second finger. Cool air rushes across her bare skin and she hurriedly fumbles to get her bra completely off before curling her fingers into Jensen's short hair, holding him to her breast as Jared keeps fucking into her.

"Please," she hears herself whimper, her hips rocking into the rhythm of Jared's hand. "Fuck, please. _Please_. Fuck me. Fuck me _now_."

She feels Jensen's mouth leave her skin and blinks her eyes open to see Jared staring down at him, the two clearly conversing in silence even as Jared twists his fingers inside her. And then Jensen is shifting away, leaving her right side cold until Jared leans down to bite at her mouth, distracting her into another rough, hungry kiss.

She welcomes it eagerly, pressing one foot to Jared's strong thigh and spreading her legs wider to welcome the thickness of his fingers. The brush of his thumb along her clit makes her buck and cry out, her entire body trembling helplessly.

"I got ya," Jared tells her, his voice warm as he backs off a little.

Danneel opens her eyes to see Jensen standing just behind Jared’s shoulder, head ducked to concentrate on something she can't see. It becomes clear a second later as he reaches over Jared's shoulder to hand him a newly opened condom and Danneel whimpers at the thought, her body clenching tight around Jared's fingers even as he eases them free.

"Jesus," Jared murmurs then, chuckling quietly as he grins at her, wide and open. "You always this hungry for cock?"

"Dude, you have no idea," Jensen answers as he settles next to her once more, now completely, deliciously, naked.

Danneel shifts against the couch as much as she can, her legs still spread wide and skirt hiked up. She'd feel ridiculous except for how they're both still looking at her hungrily and she revels in it instead, brushes her hair back off her sweaty face.

"You complaining, Ackles?" she asks, letting one hand fall to her breast, lazily circling her nipple.

Jensen just arches an eyebrow and leans into her, stealing a weirdly sweet kiss as he murmurs, "Does it look like I am?"

And she's about to come back with a witty retort of her own, but her words are cut off by the feel of Jared's hands at her hips, fingers carefully pulling at her panties.

Grinning, Danneel arches and wiggles, brings her knees in and lifts her ass, helping out as best she can. There isn't much grace involved, but she at least manages to not get completely entangled and then feels a flutter in her belly as cool air brushes against her wet, bared cunt.

"Goddamn," Jared breathes, one hand on each of her knees, holding her open as he settles between her legs.

Jensen runs his fingers through her hair and she glances over to see him stroking himself with his other hand. Jared's dick sticks up proud through the open V of his jeans, already sheathed in the condom Jensen had found for him and Danneel's entire body shudders with want all over again.

"Come on, baby," Jensen whispers then, lips brushing her brow. "Tell him you want him. Tell him you want that big, thick dick inside you."

Danneel almost laughs then, unaccustomed to hearing this particular brand of dirty talk from her boyfriend, but the press of Jared's dick against her pussy cuts her short. He doesn't push it, just drags the head over her folds, teasing at her clit and then down to nudging at her opening before trailing up again to her clit, a lazy, maddening figure eight.

"Fuck," she finally manages, one leg wrapping around his waist to pull him in closer. "Yeah, c'mon. Put it in me, Jared. Do it."

Jared's eyes are dark as he stares down at her, mouth quirked and Danneel lifts her other leg, her knee skimming up his side.

"Please," she says as Jensen noses her check and bites at her jaw. "Please, Jared. Please fuck me. Want it so bad, want you in me. _Please_ \--"

Her final word is cut off with a gasp as Jared ceases his teasing and pushes forward to press into her, slow and easy, sinking in deep. He feels different than Jensen, a little longer and a little thicker, but no more or less satisfying, and she sighs into it, forces her body to relax and take him as Jensen presses light, soft kisses along her neck.

Above her, Jared gives a quiet grunt and leans forward, his face mere centimeters from hers and Jensen's, his breath mingling with theirs.

"Can I?" he asks, face pinched and, as soon as Danneel can manage a quick, stilted nod, he starts moving, easing back just a little and then slamming in hard. She feels the air punched out of her and flings her arms out for purchase, grabbing hold of Jensen's shoulder with one hand and the arm of the couch with the other, using both for leverage.

It's clumsy at first, Jared fucking into her with little finesse as she struggles for a better angle. Jensen helps out, hooking an arm behind her back and lifting slightly, his other hand still wrapped around his own dick as he presses closer, his mouth on level with her tits. And then it's just right, just fucking _perfect_ , every thrust of Jared's hips, sending her reeling, their moans and grunts filling the room. The air is heavy, sticky with sweat and heated breaths, and Danneel can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge already.

Closer, but not quite close enough.

With a whimper, Danneel drops her arm from the couch and reaches down, fingers brushing the flat plane of Jared's stomach before finding her clit. Above her, Jared growls in appreciation and drops down to steal her mouth, swallowing her pleas and moans as she circles the sensitive nub, her muscles tightening all around him, making his thrusts shallow and stilted. She can still hear and feel Jensen beside her, his breath moist on her skin, his own delicious sounds intermingling with theirs.

And then she's there, crying out as her body seizes, Jared fucking into her even harder, his lips at her jaw, her neck, her ear, saying words she can barely hear, much less process. She rides the wave for as long as she can, hips undulating, dizzy with how good it feels, how _full_ she feels.

As she comes down from her high, she can sense Jared getting closer, can hear the shift in his breathing as his hips stutter and she tightens her legs around him. With one hand still on Jensen's shoulder, she arches, says, "Yeah, come on, Jay. Come on."

With a heavy whine, Jared drops forward to press his forehead to Danneel's, lips parted and skin flushed. Danneel reaches up to touch his cheek, turns her face just enough to brush a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Feel so good," she tells him, little more than a whisper. "God, _so_ good. Filling me up with your gorgeous cock. Fuck, love feeling you inside me, Jared. _Love_ it."

Beside her, Jensen groans and the touch of his hand to her thigh catcher her by surprise. Moreso when she realizes he's stopped touching himself to instead feel where Jared's entering her, his fingers warm and sure between them, resting right over her slick, sensitive folds.

It feels shockingly intimate in a way Danneel can’t explain, setting her nerves on fire and blood rushing through her veins. Her muscles clench on pure instinct and she fights the urge to reach down and cover Jensen’s hand with her own. Not for the first time, she wonders what he’s thinking, wonders if he’s as into this as she is or if he’s just going along for the ride to please her. Wonders if he wants to see where Jared’s dick pushes up into her as badly as she does.

Judging by the quick catch of Jared’s breath, Jensen’s touch has a similar impact on him. His eyes widen as they lock on Danneel’s, his lips forming a silent, “Oh fuck,” before he gives a sudden, deep thrust and collapses forward, trembling as he releases into her, into the thin barrier of rubber separating them.

He's still groaning moments later, his breath hot against her neck. Danneel can feel an erratic _thump-thump-thump_ of a heartbeat and honestly can't tell if it's Jared's or her own. She’s on edge again already, arousal thick and heavy in her gut and she squeezes around him, relishing the soft gasp it pulls out of Jared.

And then Jensen's hand moves up to her stomach, fingers slick with her juices, and his lips find her temple. His dick brushes her outer thigh, still hard and she whines from low in her gut, body arching under Jared's weight.

"My turn," he says, low against her cheek and it's all Danneel can do to nod, her head tipping back as Jared presses one last kiss to her neck and gingerly eases out.

He slips to the floor at her feet and Danneel expects Jensen to just slide into the empty space.

Jensen clearly has other plans.

With one arm still hooked under her back, he reaches across with the other and pulls her over, rocking a surprised grunt from her that quickly melts into a laugh as Jensen manhandles her into his lap.

"I see," she says then, shifting her weight to get a knee on either side of him, legs trembling as she braces her weight against the couch back, feels the hot length of him teasing her cunt. She rocks her hips slightly, teasing herself and him at the same time. "Making me do all the work now."

And she can tell Jensen's trying for a smirk in reply, but the grip he has on her hips gives him away, his cheeks and neck and chest all flushed a deep red. He looks stunning like this, overwhelmed with arousal, eyes blown dark and mouth puffy red.

Taking pity on him, she leans forward and reaches down to guide him into her. Unlike with Jared, this is practiced, nearly choreographed to perfection. She takes him in easily, her body already stretched and ready, his cock sinking in deep. She wants as much as she can possibly get, greedy for the feel of him, bare and throbbing inside her.

They start moving together, Jensen's hands sliding from her hips to her breasts. She reaches up to pull her hair away from her face and Jensen grunts in disapproval, like he always does. So she lets it go free, arches her back and meets every roll of his hips.

She's not at all surprised to feel a pair of large, warm hands rest on her shoulders and instead leans into the touch with a soft moan.

"Jesus, you're so hot," Jared says, a low whisper that makes her eyes flutter closed and her rhythm falter. "Both of you. So _fucking_ hot."

"Jared," she whimpers and realizes, half a second later, that her voice wasn't the only one she'd heard saying his name.

"Thought about this," Jared continues, one hand smoothing down her back as the other brushes her hair aside to kiss her neck. "Fuck, so many times. Every night you're up here, I picture you in his bed. Just like this."

Beneath her, Jensen curses and breaks the rhythm with a hard thrust. Forcing her eyes open, she finds Jensen staring right at her, panting, his skin shiny with sweat. She considers leaning into him, aching to feel his mouth on hers, but is stopped by the tickle of Jared's hand moving from her hip and around her waist, pushing the fabric of her skirt aside. Expert fingers search out and find her clit with little trouble and her whole body tenses, back arching as she sinks down onto Jensen's cock.

"Oh, _fuck_. Fuck. Oh my god. Jared. _Jensen_."

She feels hands all over her skin -- on her breasts, her hips, her cunt, everywhere in between -- and lets herself surrender to it completely, her body rolling with the rhythm of Jensen's hips, pressing down onto him and then against Jared's hands in a perfect push-and-pull. Jared rubs and circles while mouthing lewd, dirty words against her neck that she fully intends to remember for later. Later, when she's back in LA, alone in her apartment, nothing but her hand and favorite vibrator to help her out.

Beneath her, Jensen says her name and then breaks the second her eyes meet his, coming inside her, no barrier at all this time. Just his come filling her up, warm and thick and messy.

And then Jared bites at her ear, says, "Fuck, I want to lick him out of you. Can I, Danni? Will you let me drink him from your cunt?" and she is completely done with, her orgasm gripping viciously, sending her reeling, muscles clamping to milk Jensen dry as Jared moves his hand to her lower belly, holds her in place with a whisper of her name.

She's bent over, trying to catch her breath when Jared pulls away, cool air rushing against her bare back. Jensen's mouth is only a breath away and she closes the last few millimeters to take a shaky kiss, sucking in a sharp little gasp when he rolls his hips just so.

The sound tapers off into a weary laugh that Jensen soon echoes and they just stare at each other for a long moment. He looks about as dazed as she feels.

She's considerably less drunk now, the rush of endorphins clearing the way for sobriety and the sudden realization that yes, they really did just do that. They had sex with Jared.

 _Jesus_.

"Uhm," she starts, but before she can say another word, she feels two hands on her waist, tugging at the waistband of her skirt.

"This thing is really annoying," Jared says from behind her and Jensen lets out a sudden snort of laughter. The movement rocks her a little, but Jensen's already starting to soften, and it mostly just feels funny. "Seriously," he grumbles, undeterred. "There's no fucking zipper or anything. I just want to rip it off."

"You rip it and I will kill you," Danneel says, some of the tension dying away as Jensen continues laughing.

"I'll buy you another one."

"I've had it for, like, ten years."

“I’ll buy you a _better_ one,” he says, giving it another light tug. Danneel reaches back to smack at his hand, fighting a grin as she lifts up off of Jensen. Jared lets go -- if simply to avoid the collision of Danneel's knee with his cheek -- and she drops down into the couch beside her boyfriend, sweaty and sticky, her skirt still bunched up around her waist.

Jared's crouched on the floor, half naked with his hair disheveled, lips puffy and sore-looking, and Jensen's still laughing beside her, practically giggling as his hand finds hers. Their fingers entwine and Danneel lets out a slow breath, tries to ignore the familiar and somewhat gross sensation of Jensen's come slipping out of her.

"Dude," Jared says then, nose wrinkling in a way that strikes Danneel as entirely too adorable . "You're getting spunk all over my couch."

And she can't help her own laugh then, giving Jensen's hand a quick squeeze as she lets her legs fall open wide. Arching an eyebrow, she sinks down lower on the cushion and tries to make the invitation as clear in her voice as she says:

"I'll buy you another one."

 **end.**


End file.
